Meeting Bulla Briefs
by desidot
Summary: I DON'T OWN DBZ. Vegeta and Trunks meet Bulla Briefs for the first time.


Meeting Bra

"Hmpf" "Trunks, come at me harder, you're forgetting the basics now! You're making a mockery of your Saiyan heritage!"

"Dad, we've been training for SIX HOURS! Three out of those six hours, mom has been in labor and you won't even bother being by HER SIDE!" The eight year old Trunks spat.

"Like I told your mother son, it is within the Saiyan culture that the males do not attend the birthing of their kin. Besides, if anything were absolutely wrong, I'd able to feel her energy levels rise or deplete due to our bond"

"Whatever father, you do realize your KIN is half Saiyan? It is customary for the male to be right near his mate's side while she is delivering. Besides, I want to see Bra as soon as possible" replied Trunks

"Hmpf, then go son, your mother is asleep anyways, as is the baby"

"WHAT? Do you know where they are? Are they at the hospital or at home?" The inexperienced Trunks could not detect his mother or his baby sister's energy levels as easily as his father could.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "As I said before, mockery of your Saiyan heritage…"

Trunks just gave him the saddest look he could muster. "They're at home brat. Let your mother sleep, she needs it".

Trunks rushed out of the Gravity Room, towards his mother's room despite what his father said. He opened the door very quietly, but his mother was not resting on her bed. He then went to Bra's room, and once again to his dismay, an infant did not occupy the cradle. With a puzzled look on his face, and a little bit of annoyance, Trunks shuffled off to his room mumbling "mockery of my Saiyan heritage my ass, dad couldn't even detect mom moving around with Bra".

Vegeta then walked in from the Gravity Room, only to sense what was coming his way.  
"Vegeta, there you are, come meet your newest addition, baby Bra" whispered a tired, but delighted Bulma. Her eyes were dreary, she was paler than usual, but still in high spirits. Vegeta looked into her eyes, then at the baby. "Bulma, you need to rest, I can read your energy level and it is increasingly low".

"Oh Vegeta, you say that about every human, anyways, hold your daughter" Bulma argued with a light thrust of the infant she was holding. Bra looked up at her father (or to her, the blurred man with large hair). "Damnit Vegeta! Hold her, she is YOUR daughter!" Bulma tried a bit more aggressively, but not enough to upset Bra. "I know that WOMAN! Stop changing the subject, you should be resting".

"Fine Vegeta, I WILL go and sleep, I've already fed, burped and changed her, and YOU will now watch her. I swear, these Saiyan babies are something else, my breasts have taken their toll, and yet both Bra and Trunks-when he was an infant, remained hungry for the longest time; AND they stayed awake longer than any normal human baby I knew". And with that, Bulma shoved Bra delicately into Vegeta's arms. "DON'T FORGET TO SUPPORT HER HEAD!" Bulma trailed off.

"Hmpf, stupid human, always arguing with me" mumbled Vegeta. Vegeta then looked down at the bundle of joy he was holding, but to him, it was another bottom to diaper, another mouth to feed (speaking of-a LARGE mouth to feed), another brat to give attention and even money too, another HUMAN to care about. True, Vegeta never was around for Trunks birth, or even took part in raising the boy until he was 7, but had come to terms that Bulma was his mate, and they had a child. But now two children…that was something the Prince of all Saiyan' would never have guessed to have; he was a cold blooded murderer, someone who gave no mercy, who only fetched for himself. When pondering these thoughts, he was interrupted by continuous giggle, looking down he saw his baby girl was laughing at him.

"Hmpf, brat…..what is so funny; you, laughing at the Prince of all Saiyan!" Vegeta shoved a finger in her face, which she quickly attached her little hand around. Vegeta's heart jumped, a bond was created at that moment, a bond that would never be broken. Vegeta melted; of course he could never tell his wife or son, let alone any of the Z gang. He would protect his baby girl, no matter what age.

By that time, about 20 minutes had passed, and Trunks had seen the whole thing. The bonding that he never experienced as a baby, but only a year ago, when his father told him he was proud of him, gave him a hug and to look after his mother.

"I will always protect you Bra, as will your brother, Trunks" Vegeta turned around and saw the boy standing there. "You sensed me dad?" questioned Trunks.

"Of course I did brat….now come here, and meet your sister"

Trunks walked up and stared at the infant. "She looks a lot like mom, will you train her as well"

"She does….and I haven't decided just yet" Vegeta replied.

"Can I hold her?" asked Trunks.

Vegeta nodded and handed the baby over. "Support her head brat"

"No shit dad, anyone and everyone knows this" mocked Trunks. Vegeta grunted smacking the boy in the back of the head.

Bra giggled. She reached up and pulled on a lock of Trunks' hair.

"Unks…." She babbled. (Saiyans obviously learn a lot faster….in all subjects).

Trunks was mystified by this, and looked up at his father, Vegeta smirked. He had two lovely children, a beautiful wife, and the world was finally at peace (of course that wouldn't stop him from traininglol).

Another 20 minutes passed, and baby Bra had fallen asleep in her brothers arms. Trunks walked her to her new room and placed her in the cradle.

Exiting the room, Vegeta, smacked the boy in the back of the head again. "OW, what was that for?" whined Trunks. "For mocking me, back into the Gravity room!"


End file.
